


Doberman

by akaya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a rat, Erik is a doberman, Gen, M/M, Other, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex really likes the place where he lives with his little surrogate family.</p><p>The ancient house is owned by a pair of a charming old people, and has many secret places to hide in, or to stash their food – you can never go wrong with too much food, thinks Alex – or some other stuff. He knows that Hank likes watches – he's got lots of them, most of them broken - and small pieces of candles, whether Sean seems to prefer this weird smelling, green stuff that makes Alex's nose itch and his head a bit dizzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doberman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly, little thing based on [THIS](http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lr0bn8WHGE1qbe98co1_500.jpg) picture.

Alex really likes the place where he lives with his little surrogate family.

The ancient house is owned by a pair of a charming old people, and has many secret places to hide in, or to stash their food – _you can never go wrong with too much food_ , thinks Alex – or some other stuff. He knows that Hank likes watches – he's got lots of them, most of them broken - and small pieces of candles, whether Sean seems to prefer this weird smelling, green stuff that makes Alex's nose itch and his head a bit dizzy.

He decides it to be safer to simply not ask, ignorance is bliss. He read it in one of Charles' books, because Charles – he's the oldest one of them all – loves books, he lives them. He's also the only one, who can read them fluently in more than one language. He sometimes reads to the rest of them, and Alex enjoys those moments. It's their family time, even though they're not related by blood.

 _Family_ , Alex thinks contently, snuggling between Hank and Sean and listening to Charles deep, calming voice. He hopes it will be always like that, just the four of them, habituating under the floorboards of the house he has taken to calling his real home.

But something has been different lately, something about Charles seems off. He had this weird grimace on his face, something between happiness and pain, and he's been staring off into space a lot.  
When Alex first pointed it out to the other two, Hank said that maybe it was simply a problem with indigestion and that perhaps Charles ate some old corn he shouldn't have. Alex called him Bozo and threatened to burn one of his candle-butts in answer, because that was the stupidest suggestion ever.

Charles doesn't even _like_ corn.

So, it seemed obvious, at that time, that following Charles on one of his daily escapades would be the best course of action.

Alex has no idea what he's been expecting, but certainly not this! And judging by the shocked reaction of Hank and Sean, neither did they. It was terrifying to say the least.

There was Charles, sitting on a grass and happily chatting with the biggest Doberman Alex had even seen. The dog was huge, almost as big as a house, and his jaws were filled with millions of white, sharp teeth that shined menacingly whenever he opened his snout.

Alex could feel rather, than hear Hanks' whimper next to him, and when he glanced over he could also see tears ready to fall from his big brown eyes, holding Sean's little paw in a hard grip making the other wince in pain.

 _What is he doing?!_ Alex thinks nervously, trying to think of a plan of how to pull Charles away from the black beast, before it its him. _Oh God, what will happen if it tries to eat him?!_

Then the dog howled, throwing his head back, baring even more teeth that Alex thought it would be possible, and Alex watched in slow motion as he leaned back in, his muzzle getting closer to Charles and - -

\- - licking him!

 _Oh my God, please no!_ Alex thinks, feeling his little heart hammering crazily in his chest.

“Leave Charles alone!” He squeaks, jumping out from behind the wall and glaring at the dog, even though he knows he has no chance, _Charles is family_.

“Alex?” Charles turns to him, looking surprised, and not at all scared. The dog turns to him as well, grinning ferociously, before glancing back at Charles.

“A friend of yours?” He asks, voice deep and richly accented, and Charles, Alex can't believe it, Charles smiles back at him.

“He's my family,” he answers, and his voice is warm, soft.

“Charles?” Alex utters, rooted to the spot, looking between them in confusion.

“Is the rest of you here as well?” Charles answers instead of answering, ears twitching and soon there is a sound of soft footsteps and there are Hank and Sean, standing next to him, afraid and unsure of what exactly is going on.

“Aren't you going to introduce me?” The dog asks, before licking Charles' cheek again, it's tongue almost as big as Charles' head.

“Well, yes, of course,” Charles stutters, the tips of his ears turning a little red. “Erik, meet Alex, Hank and Sean, they are my family,” he says on one breath.

“Pleasure,” the dog, Erik rumbles and nods at them, visibly amused by their fear, and then Charles clears his throat and there is the shiest smile Alex has seen on his face up to date.

“Guys, this is Erik, my boyfriend.”

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, comments, kudos & critics appreciated


End file.
